List of Miss Exotic World Pageant participants and winners
The following is a list of Miss Exotic World Pageant contestants and winners by year. In each category, the winner is denoted by bolded italics. In the event of a tie, the tying entities are formatted similarly to each other. For the Miss Exotic World category, First and Second Runners-up are also indicated. Pageant contestants and winners by year 2012 *'Reigning Queen of Burlesque 2012:' Imogen Kelly (Sydney, Australia) *'1st Runner-Up:' Ophelia Flame (Minneapolis, MN) *'2nd Runner-Up:' Trixie Little (New York, NY) *'King of Boylesque:' Russell Bruner (Portland, OR) *'Best Debut:' Ruby Joule (Austin, Texas) *'Best Troupe:' The Peek-A-Boo Revue (Philadelphia, PA) *'Best Duo:' Frenchie Kiss & Jett Adore (Chicago, IL) *'Most Comical:' April O'Peel (Vancouver, BC) *'Most Dazzling Dancer:' Perle Noire (New Orleans, LA) *'Most Innovative:' Koko La Douce (Zürich, Switzerland) *'Most Classic:' Ruby Joule (Austin, Texas) *'Also competed for Reigning Queen of Burlesque:' Burgundy Brixx, Coco Lectric, Darlinda Just Darlinda, Loulou D'vil, Lux Lacroix, Ophelia Flame, Perle Noire, Scarlet James, Trixie Little. *'All competed for Best Debut:' April O'Peel, Bandury Cross, Calamity Chang, Chicava Honeychild, Cleo Viper, Gin Minsky, Kitty Bang Bang, Koko La Douce, Medianoche, Mosh, Tansy. 2011 *'Reigning Queen of Burlesque 2011:' Miss Indigo Blue (Seattle, WA) *'1st Runner Up:' Anna Fur Laxis (Yorkshire, UK) *'2nd Runner Up:' Lily Verlaine (Seattle, WA) *'Best Boylesque:' Captain Kidd (Brisbane, Australia) *'Best Debut:' LouLou D’Vil (Tampere, Finland) *'Best Group:' The Stage Door Johnnies (Chicago, IL ) *'Most Dazzling:' Captain Kidd (Brisbane, Australia) *'Most Innovative:' Jett Adore (Chicago, IL) *'Most Comical:' The Dolls of Doom (Chicago, IL ) *'Also competed for Reigning Queen of Burlesque:' Coco Lectric, Ms. Tickle, Sparkly Devil, Ophelia Flame, Lux La Croix, Midnite Martini, Kristina Neykia, Melody Mangler, Nasty Canasta, Vicky Butterfly, Sweatpea. *'Also competed for Best Debut:' Imogen Kelly, Charlotte Treuse, Miss La Vida, Randi Rascal, Angelique De Vil, Minnie Tonka, Ginger Valentine, Stella Larocque, Iva Handfull. 2010 moments after receiving the Miss Exotic World crown and trophy at the Plaza in Las Vegas, 2010.]] *'Queen of Burlesque 2010:' Roxi DLite (Windsor, Canada) *'1st Runner Up:' Kristina Nekyia (Los Angeles, CA) *'2nd Runner Up:' Nasty Canasta (New York, NY) *'Best Debut, Most Innovative, Most Dazzling:' Ms. Tickle (New York, NY) *'Best Variety: '''The Amazing Bendable Posable Dolls of Doom, Lola Martinet and Tila Von Twirl (Chicago, IL) *'Best Troupe:' Chicago Starlets (Chicago, IL) *'Most Comical, Best Boylesque:' The Evil Hate Monkey (Baltimore, MD) *'Most Classic:' Mimi LeMeaux (San Diego, CA) 2009 * '''Miss Exotic World:' Kalani Kokonuts (Las Vegas, NV) *'1st Runner Up:' Roxi DLite (Windsor, Canada) *'2nd Runner Up:' Perle Noire (New York, NY) *'Best Debut:' Melody Mangler (Vancouver, Canada) *'Best Boylesque:' Hot Toddy (Chicago, IL) *'Best Troupe:' Nanda (Portland, OR) *'Best Variety:' Gigi & Pop (New York, NY) *'Most Comical:' Little Brooklyn (New York, NY) *'Most Dazzling:' Kalani Kokonuts (Las Vegas, NV) *'Most Innovative:' Arabella Trapeze *'Most Classic:' Amazing Knicker Kittens 2008 * Miss Exotic World: Angie Pontani (New York, NY), Lux LaCroix (First Runner-up, Los Angeles, CA), Trixie Little (Second Runner-up, Baltimore, MD), Adonna Vichet (Los Angeles, CA), Amber Ray (New York, NY), Amber Topaz (London, UK), Bambi the Mermaid (New York, NY), Bunny Love (New York, NY), Charlotte La Belle Araignee (Pomona, CA), Inga Ingenue (Seattle, WA), Little Brooklyn (New York, NY), Ravenna Black (San Francisco, CA), Sparkly Devil (Detroit, MI), Violet Eva (Tokyo, Japan), Vivienne VaVoom (Denver, CO) * Best Troupe: The Peekaboo Revue (Philadelphia)'''Foxy Tann and The Wham-Bam Thank You Ma'ams (Minneapolis, MN), Knicker Kittens Burlesque Revue (Stockholm, Sweden), Sinner Saint Burlesque (Seattle, WA), Twilight Vixen Revue (San Francisco, CA) * '''Best Duo: Jewel of Denial & Kat Bardot (Los Angeles, CA), Cafe Con Leche, Gravity Plays Favorites (St. Louis, MO), Syrens of the South (Atlanta, GA), Tease for Two: Lily Verlaine and Miss Indigo Blue (Seattle, WA) * Best Boylesque: SinJyn (Denver, CO), Hot Toddy (Chicago, IL), Sexy Mark Brown (Toronto, Canada) * Best Debut: Perle Noire (New Orleans, LA), Clams Casino (New York, NY), Evie Lovelle (Los Angeles, CA), Gal Friday (New York, NY), Fanny Tastic (Chicago, IL), Frenchie Kiss (Chicago, IL), Kitty Twist (New Orleans, LA), Lola Bel Aire (Minneapolis, MN), Magnificent Liberte Belle (Canberra, Australia), Mimi First (Chicago, IL), Ruby Valentine (New York, NY), Tatah Dujour (Key West, FL) 2007 after receiving her award, 2007.]] * Miss Exotic World: Immodesty Blaize (London, UK), Little Brooklyn (First Runner-up, New York, NY), Adonna Vichet (Second Runner-up, Los Angeles, CA), Bambi the Mermaid (New York, NY), Delirium Tremens (New York, NY), Desire d'Amour (Tucson, AZ), Diamondback Annie (Los Angeles, CA), Harvest Moon (New York, NY), Kalani KoKonuts (Las Vegas, NV), Leroi the Girlboi (New Haven, CT), Ophelia Flame (Minneapolis, MN), Selene Luna (Los Angeles, CA) * Best Duo: The Heavenly Spies (Seattle, WA), Gravity Plays Favorites (St Louis, MO), Kissing Cousins (New York, NY), Pinchbottom Burlesque (New York, NY) * Best Troupe: The Von Foxies (Seattle, WA), Hot Pink Feathers (San Francisco, CA), The Peek-A-Boo Revue (Philadelphia, PA), Vima Burlesque (San Francisco, CA), *'Best Debut:' Violet Eva (Tokyo, Japan), Amber Topaz (London, UK), Bonbon Vivant (Austin, TX), Duchess Dubois (Stockholm, Sweden), Jailbait Jennie (Vancouver, Canada), Jezebel Express (Newfoundland, Canada), Lola Martinet (Chicago, IL), Lola Pearl (New York, NY), RedBone (Minneapolis, MN), Renea LeRoux (Los Angeles, CA), Vivian Velvet (Chicago, IL). Miss Cabaretta (Tokyo, Japan) was in the competition but could not attend; Jewel of Denial (Los Angeles, CA) competed in her stead. * Best Boylesque ("Mr. Exotic World"): Charlie Champale (Denver, CO), Albert Cadabra (New York, NY), Rose Wood (New York, NY), Sergei (Tokyo, Japan) *'Special Awards' **Best Pick Up Girl: Ophelia Coeur de Noir **Most Innovative: Pinchbottom Burlesque **Most Classic: Immodesty Blaze 2006 at New York City's 2009 HOWL! Festival.]] * Miss Exotic World: Julie Atlas Muz '' (New York, NY), Kalani KoKonuts ''(First Runner-up, Las Vegas, NV), Diamondback Annie (Second Runner-up, Los Angeles, CA), Lolita Haze (Phoenix, AZ), Lucy Fur (Los Angeles, CA), Charlotte la Belle Araignee (Claremont, CA), Vienna LeRouge (Seattle, WA), World Famous BOB (New York, NY), Delirium Tremens (New York, NY), Little Brooklyn (New York, NY), Leroi the Girlboi (New Haven, CT), Desiré d'Amour (Tucson, AZ), Venus DeMille (Los Angeles, CA), Harvest Moon (New York, NY), Bambi the Mermaid (New York, NY), Miss Indigo Blue (Seattle, WA), Simone de la Getto (Richmond, CA), Sparkly Devil (Detroit, MI), Bunny Love (New York, NY), Mimi LeMeaux (San Diego, CA) * Best Duo: Trixie Little & the Evil Hate Monkey (Baltimore, MD), Black Cat Burlesque (Pawtucket, RI), Fraulein Lola Van Ella & Mademoiselle Mariel Fatale (St. Louis, MO), Ooh La La Presents (Denver, CO), Crystal Swarovski & Polly Peabody (Los Angeles, CA), Ruby Slipper & Lily Verlaine (Seattle, WA) * Best Troupe: (tie) Murasaki Babydoll (Tokyo, Japan), Foxy Tann & the Wham-Bam Thank You Ma'ams (St. Paul, MN), Panty Raid (nashville, TN), The Peekaboo Pinups (Las Vegas, NV), The Von Foxies (Seattle, WA), The Boston Babydolls (Boston, MA) * Best Debut: Immodesty Blaize (London, UK), Ming Dynatease (Los Angeles, CA), Cardinal Cyn (Austin, TX), Sparkle Diamond (Los Angeles, CA), Lucky Penny (Seattle, WA), Flame Cynders (San Francisco, CA), Sweetpea (Minneapolis, MN), Lux La Croix (Los Angeles, CA), Chica Boom (Seattle, WA), Lola The Vamp (Queensland, Australia), Fancy Chance (London, UK), Miss Saturn (New York, NY), Laroo Jack (Los Angeles, CA), Nasty Canasta (New York, NY) * Best Boylesque ("Mr. Exotic World"): Tigger (New York, NY), Sexy Mark Brown (Toronto, Ontario), Dizzy Swank (New York, NY), Christy Christopher (Detroit, MI), Rose Wood (New York, NY), Roky Roulette (San Francisco, CA) *'Special Awards' **Best Costume: Roky Roulette **Most Exotic Move: Rose Wood **Most Classic: Vienna La Rouge **Most Vegas: Foxy Tann * Cavalcade of Classic Stars: Linda Doll, Liz Renay, Lottie the Body, Marinka, Toni Elling, Satan's Angel, Rici Cortez, Diane DeLys, Zorita, Tempest Storm, TT Red 2005 * Miss Exotic World: Michelle L'amour (Chicago, IL), Torchy Taboo, 1st runner-up (Atlanta, GA), Julie Atlas Muz (New York, NY), Miss Indigo Blue (Seattle, WA), The World Famous BOB (New York, NY), Desiré D'amour (Tucson, AZ), Penny Starr, Jr. (Los Angeles, CA), Harvest Moon (New York, NY), Charlotte La Belle Araignee (Claremont, CA), Mimi LeMeaux (San Diego, CA), Bambi The Mermaid (New York, NY), Lucy Fur (Los Angeles, CA), Sparkly Devil (Detroit, MI), Summer Peaches (Los Angeles, CA) * Best Troupe: The Wau Wau Sisters (New York, NY), Trixie Little & the Evil Hate Monkey (Baltimore, MD), Lili's Burlesque Revue, Skin Tight Outta Sight, Hot Pink Feathers (San Francisco, CA), Peek-a-Boo Revue, Panty Raid (Nashville, TN) * Legend in the making: Venus de Mille (Los Angeles, CA),, Delirium Tremens (New York, NY), Little Brooklyn (New York, NY),amber Ray (NYC), Vivienne VaVoom (Denver, CO) * Best Newcomer: Diamondback Annie (Los Angeles, CA), Adonna Vichet, Esperanza (San Jose, CA), Alotta Boutté (Oakland, CA), Dolores De Muela, Miss Von Livid, Ezili Belladonna Star, Jami Deadly, Zara Ra'naa, Scarlet Sinclair, Vienna LeRouge (Seattle, WA), Peekaboo Pointemvdvd * ' Legends and Guests of Honor: ' Ricci Cortez, Kitten Natividad, Tempest Storm, Marinka, Cynthiana, Camille 2000, Bambi Sr., Dixie Evans, Daisy Delight, Daiquirir St. John, Tura Satana, Liz Renay, Yvette Paris, Satan's Angel, Kiva "Queen of Fans" Best Costume Kitten On The Keys (San Francisco, CA) 2004 * Miss Exotic World: Miss Dirty Martini (New York, NY) * Best Troupe: Harlem Shake (Oakland, CA) 2nd Runner up - World Famous *Bob* 1st Runner up - Penny Starr Jr. 2003 * Miss Exotic World: Erochica Bamboo (Japan) * Runners Up: Miss Dirty Martini, Bambi * Best Troupe: The Cantankerous Lollies 2nd Runner up - World Famous *Bob* 1st Runner up - Penny Star Jr. 2002 * Miss Exotic World: Kitten DeVille * Runners Up: Bella Beretta, Manuella (?) * Shimmy contest: winner: Kitten de Ville, "Queen of the Quake" * runner up: Kellita, "Little Miss Aftershock" 2001 * Miss Exotic World: Cherry Malone (Sacramento, CA) *First Runner Up: Sarah Moon *Second Runner Up: Manuella Sally Rand Honorary Fan Dance Award: Dirty Martini Best Troupe: The Cantankerous Lollies 2000 * Miss Exotic World: Christy Campbell * First Runner Up: Manuella 1999 * Miss Exotic World: Kina Cochina * Runners Up: Ophelia Flame (Minneapolis), Cherry Tarts 1998 * Miss Exotic World: Stephanie Blake (2-time winner, 1997 and 1998) 1997 * Miss Exotic World: Stephanie Blake (2-time winner, 1997 and 1998) * Runners Up: Julie Uto, Dee Milo 1996 * Miss Exotic World: Rio Savant * Runners Up: Daisy Delight, Christina 1995 * Miss Exotic World: Pillow * Runners Up: Elizabeth Ellison, Daisy Delight 1994 * Miss Exotic World: Catherine D'lish (2-time winner, 1992 and 1994) 1993 * Miss Exotic World: gg-X Alex" Marvel'' 1992 * '''Miss Exotic World: Catherine D'lish (2-time winner, 1992 and 1994) 1991 * Miss Exotic World: Toni Alessandrini External links * Exotic World Category:Miss Exotic World winners Category:Erotic dance